thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Company of Kings
'The Company of Kings' is the third episode of The Walk. There's more than one way to cause a distraction. Some are more explosive than others. In an attempt to get through the military cordon, Lawrence blows up a car. He also reveals he and Walker have something in common. There are 20 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 51 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.02 The City Limits". The podcast synopsis is: "The city limits are controlled by military officers and checkpoints. While you and your found cohort of survivors work together to create a distraction and slip through the barrier, alliances begin to form and questions of true identity arise. How long can you keep your secret, and who can you trust?" Plot Summary Find A Way Past The Cordon Charlie is worried that time is running out. If you don't get past the military cordon, you'll be locked up. Lawrence suggests sneaking behind some buildings and running for it, but Jo points out the soldiers have guns. Lawrence's next suggestion is to wade through the lake in the golf course that goes past the cordon. He just can't stand problems he can't solve. Hole in One You've lost sight of the soldiers. As you make your way towards the lake, Jo boasts about playing golf with Kim Jong Il and her impressive handicap. Lawrence spots looters at the clubhouse, and Jo comments that "society is only ever one power-cut away from anarchy." The looters spot you and start advancing with golf clubs. So Much for a Cunning Plan Running away from the looters mean you're back on the road, and the roadblock is still ahead of you. At least you seem to have lost the looters. Lawrence suggests blowing up a car to cause a distraction and, despite Jo pointing out what a ridiculous plan it is, Charlie agrees you should do it. Journalist of the Year Lawrence puts the stove underneath the petrol tank of a car. They've only just made it to cover when the car blows and the soldiers' coming to investigate has left a gap in the cordon. You make a break for it. Hornet's Nest You've made the solders angry, but Charlie says you can get past by going behind a farmhouse. You're almost spotted, but hide in the bushes just in time. Made It You've made it past the cordon, and Jo spots a helicopter, overjoyed that someone has got a helicopter working. While she goes ahead, Lawrence reveals that he is carrying a device like yours and is also in contact with Charlie. Bonus Material *'Photograph': a photograph of a man holding a trophy, with the caption 'Two records in one day...38C and 19 under par! Bert and the weather were both on fire!' *'Handwritten note': a note written on the golf club letterhead that says 'Davy, check the firebreak behind the 7th hole first thing when you're in, it's gone bushy. Wildfire's come too close this time. If the club burns down, your job's gone with it. Warren.' *'Ringing phonebox': a recording of Dave Crispin recounting how he ends up at Government Code & Cipher School, listening into people's private conversations and ordering drone hits. He started to fantasize about calling strikes on people who irritated him in his daily life, and his aversion to that line of thinking made him "ready to listen" to an unnamed woman. Landscape Features *Discarded feed bag *Ammo casing *Golf ball *Instant-picture print *Broken bottle *Abandoned car *Sports bra *Bent golf club *Jar of Marmite *Empty picnic basket *Fallen tree *Broken radio *Smoking chunk of metal *Bicycle, missing its wheels *Horse shoe *Rusted tractor parts *Tree toppled by storm *Feed trough *Rainwater butt Continuity Trivia *Some of the landscape features (e.g. the sports bra, the jar of marmite) refer to Six to Start's other game, Zombies, Run! *The title is another Biblical reference, from Proverbs 22:29: "Show me someone who does a good job, and I will show you someone who is better than most and worthy of the company of kings." Category:Episode